Exorcism
An Exorcism is a ritual method to forcefully remove Demons from a person or place they are occupying. Some beings, such as gods can naturally exorcise Demons without the need of a ritual. Usage "Exorcism is the act of driving out or warding off Demons from persons, places or things that are possessed or infested by them, or are liable to become victims or instruments of their malice. During the exorcism ritual, a solemn and authoritative adjuration of the Demon is applied in the name of God to which the Demon is subject." Exorcisms have two parts. The first expels the Demon from the occupied vessel whether that be a person, place, or thing, and the second sends the demon back to Hell. The second part is not mandatory, or can be interrupted, allowing the Demon to escape. Christian Incantation A sample of one of the Christian exorcism prayers. Latin Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri. English Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God, Praises to the Lord that carry above the sky of heaven to the East. Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice, the Voice of Virtue. Attribute the Virtue to God. We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus, cursed demon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you. Cease to deceive human creatures, and to give to them the Poison of Eternal Perdition. Go away, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God -- tremble and flee -- I invoke by us the Sacred and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble. From the snares of the devil, free us, Lord. So that You may make Your Church safe to serve You freely we ask You, hear us. So that You may destroy the enemies of Your Sacred Church, we ask You, hear us! That ... the enemies of Your Sacred Church we ask You, hear us! God is frightening about His Own sacred place. The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence and strength to His Own people. Blessed be God. Glory be to the Father. Jewish Incantation ''' A sample of a Hebrew exorcism prayer. Hebrew מי ששוכן במקום הסודי של הגבוה ביותר תישאר בצל ה 'יתברך. אני אומר על האדון, "הוא מקלטי ומבצרי; אלוהים אדירים בו אני אמון. " הרי הוא יושיע אותך ממלכודת העופות ומתוך הדברה המסוכנת. הוא יכסה אותך בנוצותיו, ותחת כנפיו תמלט מקלט; האמת שלו תהיה המגן וה-האבזם שלך. לא תפחד מהטרור בלילה, גם לא החץ שעף ביום, גם לא המזיק שהלך בחשכה, גם לא ההרס שמבזבז בצהרי היום. אלף עלול ליפול לצידך, ועשרת אלפים מצד ימין שלך; אבל זה לא יתקרב אליך. רק בעיניך תסתכל, ועיין בשכר הרשעים. כי עשית את ה 'שהוא מקלט שלי, אפילו הגבוה ביותר, מקום מגוריך, שום רע לא יפול עליכם, ואף מגפה לא תתקרב למגוריך; כי יתן למלאכיו אחריות עליכם, לשמור אותך בכל הדרכים שלך. בידם הם ישאו אותך, שמא תחתור את כף רגלך על אבן. תדרוך על האריה והקוברה, את האריה הצעיר ואת הנחש תרמיס תחת רגליו. "מכיוון שהוא שם עלי את אהבתו, לכן אמסור אותו; אני אעלה אותו כי הוא ידע את שמי. הוא יקרא אליי, ואענה לו; אני אהיה איתו בצרה; אני אספק אותו ואכבד אותו. עם חיים ארוכים אני אספק או English He who dwells in the secret place of the Most High Shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the Lord, He is my refuge and my fortress; My God, in Him I will trust. Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler And from the perilous pestilence. He shall cover you with His feathers, And under His wings you shall take refuge; His truth shall be your shield and buckler. You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, Nor of the arrow that flies by day, Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness, Nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday. A thousand may fall at your side, And ten thousand at your right hand; But it shall not come near you. Only with your eyes shall you look, And see the reward of the wicked. Because you have made the Lord, who is my refuge, Even the Most High, your dwelling place, No evil shall befall you, Nor shall any plague come near your dwelling; For He shall give His angels charge over you, To keep you in all your ways. In their hands they shall bear you up, Lest you dash your foot against a stone. You shall tread upon the lion and the cobra, The young lion and the serpent you shall trample underfoot. Because he has set his love upon Me, therefore I will deliver him; I will set him on high, because he has known My name. He shall call upon Me, and I will answer him; I will be with him in trouble; I will deliver him and honor him. With long life I will satisfy him, And show him My salvation. '''Mental Exorcism Some beings possess the power to naturally exorcise Demons without the need of a ritual. The exact method is unknown, although it largely depends on innate power or control over Demons. This is a very rare power. Category:Powers